


Посланники

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [35]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Посланники

План был прост до жути: узнать, что планируют Посланники, нейтрализовать их в случае опасности, а также прикрывать Крошку Сью.

Маленькая Сью, одевшись в ту же одежду, в которой она была в день своего «исчезновения», и, накрасившись теми же символами, которыми ее лицо раскрашивала Лиссандра, шла к указанным координатам. Из лишнего у нее был только маленький комлинк, спрятанный внутри одежды. Без своих бластеров и без Прови она чувствовала себя уязвимо.

Координаты привели ее к пещере, похожей на ту, где Посланники обитали на Бэтонне. Постучав по тяжелой металлической двери с теми же паузами, с которыми в прошлый раз стучал Талокка, Крошка Сью надеялась на удачу. Дверь открылась, за ней показалось знакомое лицо.

\- Ну, привет, – Четверка презрительно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. – Я бы спросил, где ты была, но ты ведь не ответишь.

Крошка Сью лишь глупо поморгала глазами, после чего Четверка соизволил пропустить ее внутрь. Здесь не изменилось ровным счетом ничего: та же металлическая коробка внутри пещеры, те же непонятные инструменты и странные люди. Никого из Старост, кроме Талокки, здесь не было, поэтому Сью направилась к нему.

\- Молчанка, – он наклонил голову. – И где же тебя постоянно носит?

Сью сделала пристыженное лицо. Талокка взял ее за руку и повел прочь из пещеры. Они шли вдоль редких желтых деревьев, все дальше отдаляясь от убежища.

\- Пока тебя не было, многое изменилось, – он наконец-то заговорил. – Старосты хотят действовать. Они перестали меня слушать, что мне совершенно не нравится.

Талокка остановился, смотря в лицо Крошки Сью.

\- Ты знаешь, что рисуешь символы неправильно? Именно поэтому, они тебе и не доверяют, – Сью почувствовала, что Талокка изначально все знал: знал, что она не из их числа. – Первый раз я привел тебя, думая, что ты просто потерявшаяся душа. Но потерявшиеся души становятся посланниками Силы, они знают, как выглядят нужные рисунки. Сейчас я вижу, что ты не из числа Посланников.

Сью не чувствовала опасности рядом с Талоккой, хоть и ее обман трещал по швам. Ей казалось, что с ним можно было договориться и вразумить его, но рисковать последним своим «молчаливым» козырем она не хотела.

\- Я все еще жду, когда ты скажешь свое настоящее имя, – голос Талокки не был строг или зол, он был опечален.

\- Крошка Сью, – она решила рискнуть. В конце концов, все контрабандисты должны рисковать. – Талокка, скажи мне, что они собираются делать?

\- Я ведь знал, что ты и говорить умеешь. И то, что ты не дитя, я тоже знал, – он усмехнулся. – Они собираются истребить войну войной.

\- Уговори их не делать этого.

\- Не могу, Крошка Сью, – Талокка грустно посмотрел в сторону убежища. – Сейчас они считают, что Солнце и Луна - главные. А они хотят войны, оправдывая это желаниями Силы.

\- Откуда они вообще могут знать, чего желает Сила? Они разве джедаи? – Талокка покачал головой.

\- Они повторят восстание на Денэше, чтобы отдать дань Ночному Лебедю и показать народу, что нужно сражаться. Я не смогу их остановить. И ты тоже, – он помолчал. – Лучше уходи.

Глупая мысль посетила Крошку Сью. Что, если показать им настоящего джедая? Того, кто действительно связан с Силой, чтобы успокоить их.

\- А если я приведу джедая?

\- Думаешь, ты сможешь? – Талокка снова обратил свой взор в сторону убежища. – Скорее всего, они пойдут за ним. В одном из писаний Посланников говорится, что за ведущим Силой нужно следовать.

\- Тогда нужно попробовать.


End file.
